For the sins, she lived without
by DamCore
Summary: Charlie lives through a nightmare. But... Is it really that? Or is it a warning?


_Where am I? _

Charlie looked around herself. She was sitting on the ground on a street, she didn't know. In a city, she didn't know, in clothes she didn't own. The young girl quickly jumped up, and walked around, just to see, that nobody was there. The streets were empty, the buildings were empty, there were no cars on the street. Her breathing got heavier, when suddenly, she heard a giggle from one of the many alleyways. She carefully peeked inside, and spotted a young girl. Maybe twelve or thirteen years old running towards her. Under her arm was a black leather purse.

The young girl swiftly jumped past Charlie, and continued to run down the street. An elderly women followed shortly after.

"Stop the thief!"

She screamed.

"Stop her!"

Her voice quickly lost strength and volume, as she was running towards Charlie. Soon after, she broke down. The young girl stepped towards the old women, who was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"What the fuck?", she whispered to herself, before being thrown back by an unknown, incredibly strong force.

* * *

"Get those fuckers out here! Burn this mother fucking village to the ground!"

Charlie heard a deep, rough voice screaming. She wasn't on a street anymore. Now, she was somehow transported into a small, wooden Hut.

Charlie quickly stood up again, and looked out of a small hole in the planks, that made up the walls. Outside, she saw fire and a thick jungle that surrounded a few more huts like this one. In the middle of these small houses, she saw men in camouflage with weapons, and many people dressed in everyday clothes. Those people, who were almost entirely asian, were grouped up in the middle of the village.

"Burn those fucking rats out!"

One of the, what charlie thought were soldiers, screamed out, and pointed at her hiding spot.

A small man with a weapon, she had never seen before walked forth, and pointed the end of the gun in her direction. Moments later, an ocean of flames hit the wooden structure, which began to burn in an instant. Charlie jumped away from the window, and sprinted outside in panic and fear.

She punched open the light door, and fell down a few steps, before coming to a stop in the mud. One of the soldiers stepped forward, and grabbed her by her long, blond hair. He dragged her through the mud into the group of other people, and threw Charlie into the middle of them.

"Onto your fucking knees you dogs!"

The soldier, who screamed before, ordered them to do. Charlie heard women screaming, children crying and men trying to step forward and punch the soldiers in the face. Some men were trying their best to keep their woman behind them. And the women kept their children behind them.

Then, the soldier from before, moved his hand to his hip, and pulled a pistol from it. He aimed into the air, and pulled the trigger.

**BAAM! **

A deafening sound echoed through the village, and immediately after, there was just silence.

"Alright, listen up you fucking, disgusting pigs!"

The soldier with the gun shouted out, while putting the weapon down again.

"Your fellow men, these disgusting fuckers, killed my friends, killed my family!"

He lifted the pistol up again, and aimed at the head of one of the civilian man, at point blank range.

"Now I want to see, how you fuckers react, if I kill your family!"

He pulled the trigger, and the head from the man, he was aiming at, shot backwards. A cascade of blood shoot out of its back, and painted the women and children behind him red. The dead body then fell to the ground. Expressionless.

One of the other soldiers ran to the shooter.

"Major Husk, what the fuck are you doing?"

_Husk?! _

Charlie realized.

"I do my fucking job! Now back in the line soldier!" , Husk screamed and pushed the young man back again. He then proceeded to shoot the men, the women, and he even executed the children, who were crying over their dead parents body's.

He walked in a circle around the group of people, with every rotation killing another layer of them. Within minutes, Charlie, who escaped to the middle of the group, was drenched in blood, and parts of brains, bones and other things, she didn't even wanted to know, where they came from. Slowly, Husk made his way into the middle, and in the next moment, he stood in front of her.

Charlie looked up at the man.

"Husk, it's me! Charlie!", the girl begged, crying from the atrocity she just witnessed.

Husk didn't even flinch. He lifted up his gun, pressed it against Charlie's forehead, and pulled the trigger.

The girl flew backwards, onto a bed, she didn't recognize. She opened her eyes again, and looked around.

* * *

_I'm not dead? _

Charlie realized, before standing up again.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!", a male voice interrogated from behind her.

Charlie spun around, and laid her look onto a tall, young man. He had long, white hair that was styled upwards, a gun in his one hand, and a bag filled with white dust in the other.

He lifted his arm up, and pointed his weapon at her with a shaking arm. Charlie lifted up her hands.

"Don't", she begged.

"Get away from me! These are mine!", he screamed, and pulled the trigger.

A punch in the chest, threw Charlie to the ground, and knocked her out again.

* * *

After a while, she, again, opened her eyes. This time, she was in an entirely different room. She looked straight up to the ceiling. A metal fan slowly swung its turns. Charlie closed her eyes again.

_What is this madness?!_

She desperately thought, when she heard familiar, old time, radio sounding voice.

"The bodies of five more victims have been found. Nobody knows who the murderer is, but all I can tell you is, to lock your door, and pray that he will be caught soon."

_Alastor?!_

Charlie's expression turned into a smile from hearing Alastors voice. She didn't even really cared for what he said. That's when she felt something wet around her head. She turned to the side, and noticed, that she was laying in a pool of blood. Her blond hair colored red, and her snow-white hands were covered in the red liquid.

She jumped up as quickly as she could, and stepped back, to see where the blood was coming from. Charlie spotted a woman laying on the ground in front of her. Her head was split into two vertically.

"Sorry, I have to correct myself. 6 bodies."

A voice behind her stated. Charlie didn't even had time to spin around, before she felt a sharp, menacing pain in her back. It felt, like someone slammed an axe into her spine. She fell to the ground.

* * *

_When will this suffering end?! _

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She just wanted it to end.

When she opened her eyes for the last time again, she could feel the fresh air in her face. The blood was gone. Her hair was golden as always, and the pain has vanished too.

The young girl slowly stood up, and looked around herself. She was standing on top of a gigantic building. She shakingly snuck to the edge, and took a glimpse down. She couldn't see the ground, just clouds.

That's, when she heard a whimpering to the left of her. She turned her head, and saw her girlfriend, Vaggie, sitting against the stone railing of the building. She covered up her eyes with her hands, and sobbed into them.

Vaggie's arms were covered in cuts and small holes. In front of her, were multiple needles.

"Vaggie?", Charlie carefully asked, while stretching out her right hand.

The crying girl lifted up her head.

"I'm sorry.", she apologized.

Afterwards she proceeded to stand up, turn around, and to climb onto the railing.

"Vaggie, don't!", Charlie desperately screamed, but it was to late.

Her girlfriend opened her arms, and fell forward. Charlie ran towards the edge, in the hope to catch her, but it was too late. The girl ran against the stone and witnessed her girlfriend fall down the building she was standing on. Tears ran down her face, and soon followed Vaggie onto her way into the abyss.

"Let this madness stop! Please!"

Charlie screamed into the air so loudly, that her throat hurt.

Then a crack.

A rubble.

The building she was standing on began to collapse, and dragged Charlie down with it.

Down into the darkness.

* * *

The girl fell for what felt like an eternity. There was no more waking up, no more screams. Just a familiar voice in the darkness. Her father.

"You can't save them all."

"You have to experience their sins, in order to help them."

"You can't do it."

"You're too weak."

* * *

"AHHHHHHH", Charlie woke up, drenched in her sweat.

"Huh? Honey, what's wrong?"

Vaggie laid next to her. She was in her bed, at the hazbin hotel. Tears ran down her eyes. Was this just a bad dream?

Vaggie started hugging the shaking girl.

Or was this a warning?


End file.
